This invention relates to cabinets for housing electronic equipment including batteries.
In telecommunications systems, such as digital loop carrier systems, it is necessary to house electronic equipment in outdoor cabinets situated near telephone subscribers. These cabinets also include batteries to provide backup power in the event of a power failure. When these cabinets are installed in areas of high temperatures, the batteries can swell due to thermal runaway and in extreme cases can generate sufficient hydrogen that an explosive mixture can be created in the cabinet.
It is desirable, therefore, to provide a cabinet with some means for reducing the temperature rise of the batteries.